1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include an annular combustor. A typical annular combustor includes a bulkhead connected radially between an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner and the outer walls extend axially from the bulkhead thereby defining a combustion chamber radially therebetween. A plurality of circumferentially disposed fuel injectors are configured with the bulkhead. Each of these fuel injectors injects fuel into the combustion chamber for mixing with core air and combustion.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine combustor.